Heart of Glass
by PalmyranQueen
Summary: Two years have passed since the Labyrinth and Sarah has become as hard and cold as she always perceived Jareth to be, with many regrets. Then he reenters her life. REPOST. JS. Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

Sarah had gotten fat. Well, not fat. More like- curvaceous. She

realized it distantly,but, being a sensible girl, was not influenced

by the media to think her womanly shape was a bad thing. However, she

also knew that she was comfort eating, but couldn't seem to be able

to stop. She banished the thought whenever it reared its ugly

head.

She was now seventeen years old; still at school and still living at

home with her father, step-mother and half-brother. Two years had

passed since the Labyrinth. Although Sarah would always be a dreamer,

happier in her fantasies than in real life, she was basically a down

to earth person underneath all the hankering wistfully after

something better. So she had never for one moment supposed that she

was losing her mind after her experiences in the Labyrinth.

Rather, she had been happy, not only that she had successfully beaten

the Labyrinth and its King, but that her favourite fantasy had proved

to be real. Right down to the Goblin King. Or perhaps, right up to

the Goblin King. Jareth was not a minor detail tobe dismissed lightly.

Knowing, though, that if she ever mentioned the possibility of the

events having actually taken place, that she would be clapped up in a

mental asylum before she could say, 'I wish...' Sarah had drawn even

more into herself, throwing up icy layers ofreserve between herself

and everyone else.

So that, if you didn't already know Sarah's age, you would think her

much older that her seventeen years. A distant, pensive, rather

silent woman had taken the place of the impulsive, passionate girl -

seemingly overnight. Only Sarah knew that somewhere, buried down

inside, all the passion, impulsiveness, willfulness and obstinacy

still lay, dormant, ready to be ignited.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

Jareth had observed the change occur in Sarah with cold amusement.

The fact that she pushed everyone away, becoming more and more of a

recluse, merely served to further his own interests. Besides, he

knew, from watching her with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, on their

weekly visits to her, that the real Sarah still existed. Only with

them did Sarah become true to herself once more. Her family and

friends, baffled and disturbed by the new person they saw in her

eyes, had eventually shrugged, letting her get on with her life.

Get on with it she did. She went to school every day, applied herself

to her work, achieved brilliant grades, came home, smiled sweetly and

emptily at her family, then went up to her room, burying herself in

hopeless dreams of the past. She believed that she had killed Jareth

when she said the words; and he watched as she became harder

and harder, punishing herself for doing so. He laughed aloud at her

assumption that he was dead; how little she knew of his power.

Jareth watched her change physically, too, with all the appreciation

of a connoisseur. At first, he had almost razed his castle to the

ground when he saw her comfort eating. She would retreat to her room

and eat, almost absentmindedly, as she did her homework, then attempt

to lose herself in a film. He had been so angry with her;

didn't she know that she couldn't escape this way? How dare she

damage herself - she belonged to him, she had no right!

But then she lost weight, as she began to lose sleep. Night after

night, she would lie awake, her brain too active to allow her to

relax. So she took to running at all hours of the night, hoping to

take her mind off him. Stealing silently out of the house, hair up,

any old clothes dragged on, she would run for miles, the music from

her Walkman pounding out her running rhythm.

Sarah loved her nightly runs. There was an illicit pleasure in doing

it so no one would know. She loved the fact that she could wear

whatever she wanted - the road wouldn't judge her. The tingle of the

fresh, crisp air rushing past her skin, the tang of the leaves

all around her, the silence; the absence of anything impure made her

feel more alive than she had felt for a long time.

It seemed like forever since she had gone through the Labyrinth, yet

Sarah remembered so vividly how vibrant the Sun's colour was, how

beautiful and fascinating it was, how sweet the air smelled, how- no,

wait. The air definitely had not been sweet around the Bog of Eternal

Stanch. Why on earth was she eulogizing about the Labyrinth anyway?

It was just that, since then, everything had seemed - washed out,

insipid, including her.

She ran faster, deliberately trying to block out the thoughts of the

past. She focused on the music coming from her headphones, reveling

in the chunky riffs and drum beats of her Air Guitar album. With

these kind of songs, she never had to worry that a haunting melody

would remind her of Jareth and his songs.

Sarah knew that in some way the Labyrinth episode had changed her,

and resented it accordingly. She blamed Jareth for all of it, yet a

part of her always pointed out that he had only done what she'd asked

of him.

''No!'' she said aloud. ''I didn't even know he was real! I hoped,

dreamed...but it was just a book. How was I to know what would

happen? Not all the characters from books come to life!'' As she

continued running, her disobedient subconscious kept up an argument

with itself that, Sarah reflected bitterly, would no doubt never shut

up until she died.

'Jareth only did what you wanted him to. He took Toby away. He gave

you the opportunity to solve the Labyrinth. He-'

'Opportunity! I begged him to give Toby back. He didn't have to make

me go through the Labyrinth! And all the time he was so cruel...'

'Ah, but you wanted that. You've always loved the idea of a powerful,

cruel man who was as stubborn and proud as you. Who would fight back.

Who would challenge you so you could pit your wits against his. And

in your fantasies, you always surrendered to his stronger will.'

The other part of her brain, which Sarah was secretly cheering on,

was notably silent at this point. Instead, it completely changed the

subject. Sarah, after consideration, decided this was allowed.

'He wasn't doing what I wanted! At every opportunity he tried to

prevent me getting through the Labyrinth!'

'Did he? Do you really think that a Goblin King of his power would

have lost to a human? He let you win, and you know it!'

''No!'' cried Sarah. She didn't have time to argue further, because

the next song that came on was one of her favourites.

Rainbow's 'Since You've Been Gone' opening riff hit her ears, and her

speed altered to match the tempo. Then she started singing along,

really listening to the words.

'...You cast a spell so break it...Since you've been gone, I'm out of

my head, can't take it...' Sarah screamed as the meaning suddenly

clicked into place for her, and desperately, she snatched the

headphones out of her ears, hitting the off button in the

process. She stopped running, and stood in the middle of the road,

breathing deeply, trying to work out why the song had affected her so

strangely. Why now?

Glancing around, she suddenly felt very alone. The sky was between

blackest night and sunrise, when the light was eerie and clinging.

She shivered. This was normally her favourite time, but now, with the

trees whispering, seeming to lean towards her, it was faintly

sinister. Shrugging the feeling off, she turned for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

Jareth paced his throne room restlessly. Yes, he was bored. Yes, he

wanted revenge. Yes, it was time he took a wife. And he was equally

determined that his wife would be Sarah. By fair means or foul.

Taking her would alleviate boredom, inflict revenge, make his kingdom

happy, and he would have her at last. Great. Everyone a winner.

He had let her win, for what at the time seemed many excellent

reasons, but looking back, he couldn't even remember what they were.

He could have killed her, left her in an oubliette, had her thrown in

the Bog, impeded her progress in any number of ways. Failing that, he

could just as easily have sent the child back and kept Sarah in his

castle, forever.

One thing her knew for certain. He hadn't refrained from doing any of

those things because he was kind or soft when it came to her. His

cruel mouth twisted with amusement at the thought. He was cruel,

proud, stubborn and arrogant to his fingertips. As was she. He was

even rather proud of it.

His subjects knew his character too, but didn't mind. He was after

all, their King, and as such was permitted to have whatever flaws he

wanted. Not only that, but he was fair and just, even when his temper

was at its hottest. Which didn't often happen. He had earned a

reputation as the coldest and hardest of Fae, completely controlled.

The Goblin King also knew that he was not obsessed with Sarah, or

with having revenge on her. He didn't even know what he wanted

revenge for. Not for winning, certainly, as he had only himself to

blame for that. Perhaps for rocking him out of his control with her

pert defiance and insolent arrogance? He felt his jaw tighten with

anger, and hastily loosened it.

She did not constantly occupy his thoughts. He did have a Kingdom to

run, after all. If he had merely been the King of the Goblins, this

would not have taken more than five minutes of his time.

However, the title was something of a misnomer. That was all he had

been originally. Yet he had kept the title as the Kingdom expanded

under his expert guidance. He had forged an empire comprised of what

had been around fifty huge Kingdoms in their own right. Now they were

all united under his competent rule. No other ruler had been able to

match him in power. Most of them hadn't even bothered trying, just

handing over their crowns as a symbol of their fealty.

He had decided that no bloody war, no terror laden holocaust would

precede his new empire. Bloodshed would not be the basis for his

Kingdom. That led to hatred and resentment, eventually rebellion. So

he had challenged each and every ruler to single combat with him, in

any method they preferred. The winner would take the kingdom

of the other. He did love playing for high stakes.

Shrewdly, he had appointed all the former rulers as Lords under him,

giving them more authority and responsibility than they had

previously had. They were his advisors, and formed his court. They

became his friends, eventually, and instead of

the habitual back-stabbing and bickering among rivals, had even made

the effort to get to know and respect each other. After a little

gentle persuasion from him. Fortunately, they were all devoted to

him, and could see the sense of a new system of ruling, under one

ruler.

So he was most definitely not obsessed with Sarah. He didn't have

time to be, as he had too much else to occupy him. Of course, his

plans for her did take a fairly high place among his priorities, but

he was putting his kingdom first, for the moment.

Occasionally he would catch up with her circumstances through one of

his crystals, but at this particular moment he was waiting for news

on the final kingdom in the Underground that was not under his

rulership.

He wasn't really interested in Earth to conquer - it was such a small

place, especially when compared to what he had made. Humans, too,

were uninteresting, too caught up in secular and pleasure pursuits to

realize what was going on around them. They even thought that

Faeries, Goblins, Dwarves, Elves etc. were merely figments of their

imagination.

He frowned. That thought led him straight back to Sarah. She was one

who had believed so implicitly that everyone in the Underground had

been aware of it. And because she spent more time dreaming of so-

called 'fantasy' creatures, she became linked to them in some

inexplicable way, and that bond was only strengthened when

she actually entered the Labyrinth.

Well, Sarah would soon be re-entering the Labyrinth again, albeit in

a very different fashion to last time. He didn't care whether she was

ready yet, or not. He had waited too long to own her, and she would

be his, whether she liked it or not.

The Goblin King's sharp canines showed as his thin lips drew back in

what was half smile, half snarl. It was time to show her just how

cruel he could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

Gabrielle's 'Out of Reach' was playing on the radio when Sarah walked

into her common room the next Monday morning. '...and I hope that in

time, you'll be out of my mind, and I'll be over you...'

Deliberately, she strode over to it and pulled the plug out, ignoring

the odd looks she got from her classmates.

If she didn't know better, she could swear Jareth was doing this to

her. It had all the hallmarks of one of his mocking digs at her. No

song sounded the same anymore. Every phrase seemed to have a new

meaning, even when the context was completely wrong.

Wryly, she said, ''If that's the way it is, the Rolling Stones' 'Get

Off of My Cloud' is my answer! So chew over that!'' Her friend Ellie,

looked at her strangely and said, ''What on earth are you talking

about?'' Sarah blushed, not having realized that she spoke

aloud. Fortunately, morning bell rang, and she slid thankfully into

her seat.

When lunch time arrived, she was exhausted from concentrating hard on

her work, and not on any snatches of song that went through her head.

Her control was slipping, especially as she knew that Ellie was

trying to catch her eye to tell her how oddly she was behaving.

Sarah grinned ruefully. ''Yeah, I know. But I feel pretty weird

today. Sorry, Ell. Things haven't been easy at home for me the last

few days.''

Ellie smiled sympathetically and said, ''No probs. Hey, could you

help me with my English homework? Mrs. Fletcher is going to kill me

if I haven't done it, and Shakespeare is beyond me!'' She looked up

from her paper, and glanced at Sarah. ''Uh, Sarah? Sarah? Sarah!''

Sarah's eyes jerked towards her friend, desperately trying to ignore

the song that was playing. Some idiot had put a CD on, and she felt

like she was going out of her mind. She couldn't just go and turn it

off. It wasn't hers to pull the plug on, this time. Her

dazed brain started to chant: ''I am fine. Everything is normal. It's

just coincidence. It's just a song,'' like a mantra. She grasped at

some of Ellie's words. Shakespeare! If she focused on Shakespeare,

the song would soon be over, and she wouldn't even have heard it.

She plonked herself down quickly, grabbed Ellie's work, and started

going through it with her. English was her favourite subject; and she

loved Shakespeare, so she immersed herself in 'thee's and thou's'

while that song played softly in the background.

Escaping from Ellie at the end of school, Sarah strolled home, her

mind still going over some Maths equations from last period. She was

refusing even to think of any song, any song at all. Her temper was

simmering just under the surface of her icy control; for the first

time in two years she was actually experiencing emotion.

She loved music! How could this happen to her? Sarah sighed inwardly,

knowing that somehow, this could all be traced back to Jareth. Which

meant that her saying the words hadn't killed him. Inexplicably,

Sarah perked up.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to be reminded of the Labyrinth - she

liked her memories of it! It was just him. She growled in

frustration. She hated him! She knew it with every fibre of her

being. Unfortunately, every fibre of her being also knew that

they felt something else for him.

Her hatred and anger at him weren't active emotions yet, but they

were surfacing again, slowly and surely. At first, she'd thought it

was just coincidence that every song she heard took on a new meaning.

When snatches of song flashed through her mind whenever she thought

of the Labyrinth, and when she was trying very hard not tothink of

its King, she started getting suspicious.

She was so glad she'd said the words. At least then she knew that

she'd angered him, jolted him out of that insufferable coldness for

one moment. 'Gotta stick together, hand in glove. Hold on tight,

don't fight, hang on to your love...' Sade's beautiful voice

filled her consciousness.

''Hand in glove? For goodness' sake! That's ridiculous - he has to

take his gloves off sometime!'' Sarah said to the verandah as she

swung her bag viciously at the door post.

Jareth smiled. The songs were getting to her. At least his plan was

bringing her true self to the fore once again. The Sarah he saw, that

she tried so hard to repress. The Sarah that was just as proud,

strong, stubborn and cruel as he was. The Sarah he was going to

unleash. She just didn't know it yet. When she did, well. Then the

real fireworks would start. ''When I've brought you here, Sarah. Then

we'll get the gloves off.''


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

Sarah snarled as her step-mother greeted her with an order to clean

her room. ''Who do you think you are? When you joined this family,

you took on the responsibility of chores! If you want me to do them,

then get out!''

Disregarding her step-mother's hurt look, Sarah grabbed an apple and

fled. She had never lost it with her step-mother since she had come

out of the Labyrinth. What was wrong with her?

She stopped with more speed than grace when she noticed where her

steps had taken her. The beautiful, silent and remote park where she

used to practice her fantasies. Biting into the apple, she grinned as

she looked around. It was good to be back. Even Jareth couldn't touch

her here. And there were no radios or CD players either. Perfect!

'...This may come, this may come as some surprise, but I miss you. I

can see through all of your lies, but still I miss you.' She whirled

round. Definitely no CD players. That must have been in her head too.

What was with all the Sade songs anyway? She avoided Sade. Too

haunting.

''Damn you, Jareth!'' she cursed violently, hurling the apple core

into some trees.

''Why?'' came from behind her, and she froze. No. This was not

happening. That was not the voice that sent shivers through her every

time she heard it. Wanna bet? She turned slowly, deliberately,

determined that she was not going to let him catch her off

guard.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked coldly, calmly surveying him.

His lips twitched into a sardonic smile. Oh, that smile...Her heart

sped up, and she sternly told herselfthat it was because she was

warm. Whatever, Sarah.

She thought his smile was mocking her. What she didn't notice was

that it was distinctly admiring. Admiring of her stiff backed courage

and pride, which merely confirmed his opinion that she was worthy to

be his, but also of her appearance.

From her shining black hair to her beautiful, stormy greeny-grey

eyes, to her creamy skin to - but he was going no further. That would

be heading into dangerous waters. At this time he needed all his

focus on the game they were playing. Game? No. A duel. A slow,

agonizing duel where they both circled the other with panther-like

grace, never really coming to grips. And when they did...

''What am I doing here? Nothing, my love.'' he said nonchalantly,

flicking some imaginary speck from his sleeve, which absorbed all his

attention. The way he used the endearment sent tiny hot sparks

through Sarah. It became an insult, a mocking, slightly suggestive

insult...she didn't have time to continue this line of thought, as her

musings were interrupted by his mocking drawl.

''Yet I have noticed that you've been thinking rather a lot about me

recently. I wonder why.''

Sarah's eyes whipped up to meet his as he moved towards her. The full

force of his eyes hit hers, and a whimper fought to get past her

resolute lips. A whimper of fear. Fear of him, fear of herself and

the way he made her feel. A whimper of impotent anger. Anger at him

for making her feel that way, and at herself for not being able to

resist it.

But all the emotions that were suddenly crowding in upon her,

threatening to drown her, were no match for the control and coldness

she had created during two years of loneliness. The obstinacy and

pride in her met, had a little chat, merged, and found determination

and defiance. They all took the quickest route to her brain and eyes.

If only nothing else happens, she thought calmly, I'll be able to

stay in control. The full force of her eyes hit him, then. All the

Sarah stubbornness, pride, defiance and anger that leapt to meet his

every time they clashed. And somewhere deep inside, the

Goblin King snapped.

''To hell with this for a game!'' he snarled, and covered the

remaining distance between them with one stride. Before she could

focus on him, before she had a chance to react, one of his arms was

around her waist, clipping hers to her sides. In what, she darkly

suspected, was an extremely practiced and efficient manner.

Almost as soon as she could register the strange sensation of an arm

around her, in a most intimate fashion, his other hand was curling

around her neck, tangling in her long hair. His strong, lean body was

bending hers back, and his breath-taking eyes swam before hers for a

split second, before she found herself being ruthlessly, brutally

kissed.

His lips came down hard on her mouth, relentlessly seeking

admittance. Trembling in his hold she gave it, unable to resist as

she was. She was even less able to do so as his tongue plunged into

her mouth, finally claiming her and marking his territory,

informing her to a degree beyond words that she belonged to him.

There was nothing gentle or tender about the kiss, but then neither

were they. There had never been anything so boring about their

relationship. For two such passionate people, forbearance and

kindness had no meaning. There was only eachother.

Somewhere inside her, Sarah began to scream. There were too many

conflicting emotions inside her to deal with. She wasn't kissing him

back; she patted herself mentally on the back as a reward, but she

wasn't exactly fighting either. Well, I'd love to fight, but

unfortunately I can't move right now, she thought sarcastically.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, Jareth looked down at her in

triumph. Then in stupefaction. Where had his famous self-control

gone? He had sworn that he would not let her get to him.

He almost flung her away from him, but had to catch her as she fell,

half fainting. Glancing at her swollen lips and closed eyes, feeling

the conflict and electricity running through her, he could understand

why. He grinned, and they both vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

Sarah came round as she felt the world whirling madly about her. She

kept her eyes closed, but knew instinctively what was happening.

Damn. Now what could she do?

She felt herself being lowered onto a bed, and a gasp escaped her

lips. She sat up suddenly, cracking heads painfully with a certain

Goblin King. Who growled a curse, and waved his hand over them both

to get rid of the lumps that were already beginning to form. He then

sat back, lounging with a grace that was a sharp physical

impact to behold, on a throne-like chair against the wall, opposite

the bed.

He tilted his head to one side, surveying Sarah mockingly through his

unsettling mismatched eyes, that could hold so many different

emotions at once.

Sarah's eyes, which had been wandering around the room, tinged with

awe, now came back to him. He smiled cruelly at her, his sharp teeth

gleaming white. Those teeth that she could imagine scraping against

her skin, hovering over her lips possessively, working their way

downwards...

A soft moan escaped her, and her eyes went misty. That is until she

saw Jareth staring at her in a way that left her in no doubt that

somehow he had known exactly what she was thinking. He waved a hand,

and she held his gaze challengingly until she noticed

that his eyes were no longer locked with hers. They were moving down,

over herbody, and the expression in them was shiveringly- hungry.

She looked down, and realized with a yelp that she was naked. Two

guesses. With a wordless snarl, she launched herself across the room,

murder blazing in her eyes. She changed instantly into a lioness and

it was Jareth's turn to yelp with surprise. Growling deep within his

throat, he met her halfway, his roar shaking the palace as

his lion met her lioness.

He was huge in lion form, a shimmering, deep gold, eyes still

disturbingly mismatched. Sarah was almost as large as he was, her

amber eyes bright and liquid. They were both lithe and swift, and

their forms locked against eachother as each fought for supremacy.

Unfortunately, Jareth had more experience in animal form than Sarah,

and though she fought savagely as they rolled and lunged across the

room, she was no match for him. That was why she found herself under

him on the bed, his hands on her shoulders as he crouched over her,

both flickering back to human form.

They were both breathing heavily, although Sarah was panting more

quickly than Jareth. This was partly due to the fight, his proximity,

and the look in his eyes. She had never seen that look in his eyes

before, and it was terrifying.

It wasn't as if it was blazingly angry. She could cope with that. She

hoped. It was just filled with purpose, implacable. And there was

plenty of anger there too.

''How did you do that?'' he asked deliberately, eyes boring into

hers. And, damn him to hell forever, she thought viciously, I can't

look away! She struggled fiercely, bucking away from him, hands

against his chest to push him off. He subdued her struggles

easily, even absentmindedly, merely shifting his weight so that she

was pinned motionless beneath him.

She growled, but to her horror, it came out more as a purr. Flushing,

she stopped wriggling abruptly, and she tried to look away from his

suddenly amused grin.

''Well?'' he said relentlessly.

She sighed in frustration. He could be so stubborn! ''Why should you

care? You can obviously do it too! I'm not going to tell you, Jareth,

no matter what you do!''

''Really?'' he drawled, amused derision prominent in his tone. "'No

matter what I do!' Is that a challenge, my love? You know how I do

love a challenge.''

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she didn't have long to wait in

suspense. He got off her still naked body, and she breathed a sigh of

relief. Which was very short-lived. She glanced down in shock as she

found herself being lifted off the bed. She floated through the air,

a bemused expression on her face as her limbs were arranged for her.

When she was finally put down, she was over Jareth's knees, quite

unable to move. She sensed magic, and ground her teeth in fury.

Her eyes widened, and her whole body jerked as she felt his hand come

down forcefully on her exposed flesh. Gripping her underlip firmly

between her teeth, she vowed not to give him the satisfaction of

seeing her cry.

But he was merciless. After every ten spanks he would pause and

caress her back with light fingers, and the contrast between the two

left her weak and trembling.

When he paused, he would ask softly, ''Are you ready to tell me

yet?'' And every time a fraught silence answered him. Finally, he let

his anger get the better of him, and his hand came down quickly and

repeatedly on her. With each stroke he snarled another quality in her

that enraged him beyond all reason.

''Stubborn. Proud. Obstinate. Defiant. Insolent. Hurtful, careless

little devil!'' he roared. There was silence in the room then, broken

only by her sobbing moans. Each one seared through him like

lightening, and his face whitened.

''Gods, what have I done?'' he whispered, as he placed her face down

on the bed, and began striding about the room.

His heart, which had been slowly eroding for two years, splintered

slowly, and he heard it shatter. It was agony, and his face twisted

in anguish, but he bore it in silence, even welcoming it as

punishment.

Some implied that he had never had a heart, others believed it to be

made of granite, so impervious was he to every feminine charm. When

Sarah thrust herself into his life, and he had looked for the first

time in her eyes, he had felt his heart suddenly begin to beat. It

had always been fragile where she was concerned; now it was glass.

Shattered glass. He almost reveled in the pain, letting the shards

pierce him from within.

A moan from the bed brought his head round quickly, and he clicked

his fingers. Sarah disappeared to a prison deep within his palace.

Beautiful, elegant and luxurious, but still a prison. If his heart

was to be imprisoned by her, then he would imprison Sarah's body, if

not her heart, mind and soul. The three things he really wanted. And

now, would never have.

He swung round questingly, and his eyes found the window. Eyes blank

and icy, he flung himself from it, swooping to owl form, then wolf as

he hit the ground running, howling his misery to the moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

Sarah slept, sprawled inelegantly across the dark amethyst silk

sheets. Then, as consciousness began to dawn, she wailed as

yesterday's events hit her with a wave of pain. Climbing gingerly off

the bed, she strode over to the mirror. Twisting round,

and seeing the red marks across her soft flesh, she hissed in

remembered pain and humiliation.

Jareth. Always Jareth. Only he had the power to strip away her facade

of control and calmness. Only he could make her burn with such strong

emotion. Emotion so strong that no one else on earth had ever felt as

she could. That was a big part of the reason why she had withdrawn a

lot. Because the immortal teenage cry, 'You don't

understand!' had always been true for her. No one understood. How

could they? Only Jareth had.

Only he had seen her for what she was, how different she was to other

humans. Only Jareth, burn him, was able to turn her will and

determination to jelly before she could her magic on him. If she had

done, then they would have seen who was the more powerful! she

reflected with savage joy. Although, she thought bitterly, Jareth was

probably the only being in all the Universes more powerful than she

was. Sod's law.

Sarah's magic had come relatively quickly after she returned

triumphant from the Labyrinth. At first she had been bewildered when

a particularly difficult exercise in gym became easy, or when she

fell from a tree she had automatically taken the form of a bird.

Being intelligent, however, she soon caught on.

She began to feel completely different, more able to deal with life.

She even enjoyed it. Every infection that went round the school,

mysteriously passed her by. She became more graceful, her walk more

confident. Everyone had been amazed at the change in her. Now she

walked into a room with her chin up, eyes flashing a challenge. She

felt power coursing through her, and laughing, she met life head on in

a way that would have appalled the former Sarah.

The only thing that still confused her was how she had gained her

powers. Jareth obviously didn't know about them, and they were too

advanced for the ridiculous meddling in the occult that humans

practiced.

Her powers, she thought, were similar to Jareth's. Both could

metamorphorsise into any animal form they wanted or needed. What was

disconcerting, however, was that she hadn't got it completely under

control. Her animal form tended to reflect whatever emotion she was

experiencing at the time. It could be very awkward. Not only that,

but it occasionally overtook her; she would change into an animal

without consciously wanting to.

Both she and Jareth could conjure and do anything with crystals. She

made one appear, and it shimmered, hovering above her hand, before

letting it change into five little ones, that danced above each

fingertip.

Sarah absentmindedly began to heal herself, then stopped. No. She

would keep it as a reminder of their cruelty to one another. Let it

heal naturally. She winced, but set her jaw resolutely.

She didn't know much more about Jareth's powers, although a snarling

voice from somewhere whispered, ''I have re-ordered time. I have

turned the world upside down...''

Hmmm. Quite. Definitely a force to be reckoned with then. Worse yet,

she didn't know the extent of her own powers. Could she 're-order

time and turn the world upside down'?

Sarah decided that now was not a good time to try. Instead she

remembered gleefully how, when she had first begun to discover her

powers, every time her step-mother gave her chores to do, she did

them, literally, with a wave of her hand. ''Mary Poppins was nothing

to it!'' she chuckled.

Then there were the times when anyone annoyed her, or disturbed her

peace. A few seconds later a locker door would swing out and hit them

in the head, or some other little calamity. Eventually, she had found

to her dismay that she could inflict terrible pain on someone with

just a thought, and had desperately tried to forget it. It was too

much of a temptation. She was no Goblin King, after all. She couldn't

be that cruel.

Easing the stinging pain slightly, she cast a cursory look round the

room, looking for doors. There were two. One, she discovered, led

into the biggest wardrobe she had ever seen. Every style of clothing

imaginable was there, and all in her size. They hung, sparkling or

gleaming in the light, pulling her in. She gasped as she felt an over-

whelming urge to try them all on, and deliberately dragged her eyes

away. They landed on a huge cupboard within the wardrobe. She flung

the doors open eagerly, and sighed softly. Racks upon racks of shoes,

from the highest, most elegant heels, to the comfiest flip flops

looked back at her. Drawers revealed more jewels than she had

ever dreamt existed, joined in so many different designs and patterns

that she felt dazzled.

One long, white finger reached out tentatively, and brushed along an

emerald and diamond tiara. She could imagine it resting against her

dark hair, catching the light, glowing with an inner

fire...horrified, she leapt back, snatching her hand away as if it

were burned. Magic clothes, shoes and jewelry. She should have

guessed as much. She felt the revulsion oozing away as she stared at

them They cried out to be worn, these beautiful things, which would

look so perfect on her. There was enough here to

last lifetimes, and she could lose herself among them, forever...

But that's what he wants, a tiny, insistent voice said in an

unpleasantly high pitched tone. He wants you to stay here forever.

You would eventually lose yourself. And you would be his. If you give

in now, all will be lost. Sarah nodded dreamily. Yes. That

was exactly the kind of thing Jareth would do. But can't I just try

one on...?

Her eyes snapped open as she realized what had so nearly happened.

Gritting her teeth, she extended a hand and touched one of the

dresses. A flood of emotions hit her, whispering, begging her to try

it on, pleading. Nodding, she knew she had underestimated Jareth.

Forcing the whispers out of her head, she grabbed a dress, and

hurled it onto the bed through the door, wiping her hands hurriedly.

She walked towards it, eyeing it, her head on one side. Well. So he

thought he could snare her by such a cheap trick, did he? Just wait

until you come to me, Jareth. You'll see me in some of these clothes,

quite unaffected, and you won't know what to do. Smiling, she

concentrated, hardly knowing what she was doing, and forced a shield

around the dress, which, she knew, if she got it right, would enable

her to wear it without succumbing to the force he had put in it.

Sweat trickled between her breasts. Gods! It was like trying to lift

the Empire State Building. Her teeth bared, lips curling back with

effort, she braced herself, hands up and flat, as if against an

invisible wall. Summoning every ounce of power and

determination she had, she flung it into the shield. It broke the

invisible barrier, and Sarah stumbled forwards onto the bed with the

unexpected yielding.

Gasping, she lay on her front, triumphant. Regaining her energy, she

ventured to open the only other door, hoping for a way out. All she

found was a decadent bathroom, built with about twenty people in

mind. The bath filled half the room, a huge paneled thing that was so

sparklingly clean it took her breath away. ''It's practically a

swimming pool!'' Sarah exclaimed, choking on a laugh, hands on hips

as she surveyed it.

It was all so Jareth, she thought, as she settled back into the huge

tub, filled with deliciously warm water that smelt of rose petals.

Only he could design on such a grand, and dammit, royal scale. She

sighed gratefully, mewing softly as the water sapped at the ache in

her muscles. She stretched, smiling. She felt so warm, soft and

languorous. She had to admit that he had provided for her comfort in

an extraordinary way. Everything was perfect, and exactly to her

taste. It was fit for a Queen, she thought, brushing her hair,

wrapped in a huge, creamy towel that engulfed her.

The brush stopped in mid stroke, and she stared at her reflection,

mouth slowly opening. Fit for a Queen. Yes! That was what he wanted

from her. He just didn't know how to tell her. How like him. How very

like him. An indulgent, tender smile touched her lips as she

continued running the brush gently through her long hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

Washed, dry and dressed in the slinky, deep blue dress that she had

shielded, she felt like a princess. Even though it was one of the

least ostentatious she could find. She sat on the bed, bored. Hungry

too. Just as she was at screaming point, and was seriously

considering using magic to go the hell back home, the door opened. Her

heart thumped alarmingly, but no arrogant Goblin King entered. Hold

it. The door

opened?

''That door was not there a moment ago.'' she said coldly to the maid

who entered.

''No, my Lady. His Majesty created it so only I can go in and out, or

even see where it is. It seems he doesn't want you going anywhere

without his knowledge.'' replied the pretty little maid cheerfully.

''Oh, you think?'' Sarah bit out sardonically. The glimmering of a

smile answered her, as the maid bustled around the room, rearranging

the bed and straightening cushions.

''What is your name?'' Sarah inquired abruptly after some minutes of

silence.

''Salacia, my Lady. And you are the Lady Sarah.''

''Yes, I am. Jareth told you, did he?'' asked Sarah, distantly

curious. The maid nodded vigorously, plumping herself down on a

cushion on the floor. ''Aye. His Majesty has given strict

instructions regarding you, my Lady. Everyone in the Palace knows of

you.''

''Is that so? Salacia, you seem to be a nice and sensible girl. Do

you think it's right that His Majesty has stolen me like this? Or

done this to me?'' Sarah said as she showed the girl the bruises on

her arms. ''Or this?'' She let the dress slip to the floor, turning to

show her back.

She heard the hiss of a sharply indrawn breath behind her, and Sarah

smiled. ''Well, do you?''

''All I can say is, my Lady, that you must have enraged him greatly.

He never loses control. His Majesty is always most truly the

gentlemen, even when he is displeased with one. Always fair and

just...''

''Are you saying that I deserved this?'' asked Sarah in a deceptively

smooth voice, hereyes beginning to glint dangerously.

The maid shook her head desperately. ''You must have, my Lady. His

Majesty is never consciously cruel.''

''Isn't he? Have you heard of the girl who beat him and the

Labyrinth?''

''Oh, yes! My Lady, that is the only time I have heard rumours of him

being cruel. They say that if he ever encounters her again he will

take his revenge, although I-''

''He has taken his revenge, Salacia.'' Sarah said softly, watching

the other woman with bleak eyes.

''My Lady!'' gasped the maid. ''You are the girl?''

''I am.'' Sarah answered proudly, her head up defiantly. ''will you

help me? Not to escape - I can handle that by myself. But I could do

with some food, and, I don't know, some books?''

''Yes, of course, my Lady! Anything within my power. I am intensely

loyal to the King, indeed all of his servants are, but short of

helping you to escape I will do my utmost to ensure that your stay

here is comfortable.'' Salacia said, curtseying herself

out of the room, filled with excitement. Sarah smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

Sarah judged it time to get out. She figured she had allayed any

suspicion of Jareth's, not to mention Salacia's. Jareth had not

visited her once - bang went her theory that he wanted her for his

wife - she had not been out of the room, and she was almost going

crazy with boredom in the three weeks she had been there.

The only thing that kept her sane was practicing her magic at any

opportunity. Every day she tried something new. She had worked her

way through every animal she had ever heard of, she had done mind

reading with Salacia. Levitation. Telepathy.

Teleportation. Doing everything possible, and some things impossible,

with crystals - creating and destroying things. She could even change

her appearance. She reveled in her power, as she felt it growing with

every minute.

The only reason that she had not used it to try and escape sooner was

because the Palace was the only place she could practice, escaping

detection. The room was so heavily shielded that Jareth himself

wouldn't be able to sense the magic, Sarah thought gleefully,

blessing every head on Salacia's head for the information.

She was experimenting with fire at the moment, alone, as a very

nervous Salacia had exited the room some time earlier when her dress

had caught fire. Sarah found that she could create fire just by

thinking about it, and picturing it wherever she wanted it.

Or she could transfer it to her hand, where it waited, ready to be

used if she pointed a finger. She hadn't controlled it yet, and was

getting frustrated. She could be learning new things if she wasn't

stuck on this!

A door opened behind her, and she remained as she was, expecting

Salacia back. Jareth's cold, precise voice said, ''Well, Sarah, are

you ready to tell-'' and she swung round, caught off guard, her

fingers flung out towards him. Fire erupted from her hand, and

streaked across the room. She let out a cry of annoyance - obviously

she couldn't control it yet - as Jareth's eyes widened a fraction and

he caught the fire on his glove. Holding it on one fingertip, he

looked quizzically, but with dawning anger in his eyes. ''Well,

well.'' he drawled.

''Sarah Williams, magic practicer extrordinaire. I'm curious, Sarah.

Was that an involuntary action, or did you think that you could do

away with me so easily?'' His eyes were beginning to burn dangerously.

''You were only just in time to catch it, Jareth. Do you think that

baiting me will soothe your ego? A mortal girl almost making you

toast? On top of her beating you, of course.'' She taunted him, voice

unusually clear and confident.

He uncoiled himself quickly from lounging against the wall, and

flowed towards her menacingly. She stood her ground, back stiffening

and legs firming, eyes hard.

''You mistake, my dear. I was under the impression that I had beaten

you.'' he said, stroking his riding crop along her thigh

suggestively. Her eyes flamed, and she grabbed the crop with one

hand, trying to wrench it out of his hold. Some hope. He was by far

too strong. Their eyes locked as neither one let go, each striving

against the other.

Sarah let go first, covering her weakness by brushing it away

disdainfully. She couldn't look into his eyes for long without her

heart threatening to suffocate her, liquid fire heating her flesh,

and her will weakening.

''So.'' she said, after a silence that was charged with tension, that

for some reason made her pulses race. ''What are you doing here -

what do you want?''

''I'm going to drag out of you how you managed to change into animal

form, and also how you seem to have other powers, as well. '' he

said. It wasn't a threat; it was said calmly, as a statement of fact.

It was going to happen no matter what. Sarah swallowed.

Suddenly he was beside her, pushing her back until she was against

the wall. Her tongue wetted her lips nervously, as she feverishly

tried to marshal her forces into a spell that would, hopefully, make

him leave. Except that her mind had gone blank as she froze,

mesmerized by his eyes. She couldn't even think long enough on fire.

All her wretched mind and body were concerned with was how close he

was, his hard, muscled legs either side of hers, his lips centimeters

above hers. She could barely breathe as too many sensations drifted

and swirled round her and settled with a jolt somewhere she didn't

even want to think about.

His eyes darkened as he watched her flick her tongue out to wet her

lips again, and he bent his head swiftly, his hungry mouth plundering

hers, ignoring her moaned protest.

She didn't want him to stop, never wanted him to stop. But another

part of her shrieked that this was all wrong, didn't she hate him

more than anything? That part of her was swamped as passion raged

through them, amplifying and reflecting off the others. And it's not

just physical desire, she thought hazily, as her heart pounded hard

with some nameless force that swept through her, as a sensation,

almost a pain settled around it.

She realized suddenly what was happening, and for the first and last

time in her life, threw Jareth off her. Gods, I was almost kissing

him back. she snarled mentally. Nothing was bad enough for him! To

plague her with songs, suddenly appear in her life, upsetting the

careful balance she had created, to beat her, ignore her, and then

kiss her - oh, it was too much!

Summoning as much power as she could, she flung her hand out towards

him, letting out an ululating cry that shattered glass in the Palace.

The force, powerful as it was, should have killed him. Except that he

was an immortal. And the most powerful being in creation. It merely

knocked him off his feet, sending him flying across the room.

His reflex counter-strike found Sarah pinned, spread-eagled, against

the wall, gagged and bound by an invisible power. No matter how much

power she threw at them, the bonds remained stubbornly around her.

She could only watch helplessly as Jareth picked himself up, shook

his head, and advanced towards her. His face was curiously

stony. He raised a hand, and Sarah's eyes blazed as her clothes were

removed one by one as he approached. She gritted her teeth. Two could

play at that game.

She mentally reached out for power and grasped it eagerly, hoping it

would calm her mind and heart. Unfortunately, all it did was heighten

all her senses, maximizing every feeling coursing through her veins,

and she gasped at the onslaught.

She lost all thought as her mouth was claimed by with his in a

fierce, possessive kiss that sent shock waves of sensation through

her body. She trembled, panting, as he deepened the kiss for one

brutal moment before breaking away. He still stood, touching her with

all the length of his body, and she gulped at the hungry passion she

saw in his eyes, one steely blue and the other startlingly green.

He let his tongue trail over her lips, while his hands moved

downwards, teasing her, and she writhed and moaned with mingled

desire and anger at him. Between urgent, gasping kisses he murmured

silkily,

''Didn't you know that I cannot be killed? Or did you think your new

powers would bea match for mine?'' Her head tossed from side to side,

and her hands clenched and unclenched frantically. He smiled as he

watched her; than she opened her eyes, and gasped out, ''I hate you!

Take your hands off me!''

He ignored her, his smile growing, and she failed to see the flash of

pain in his eyes. ''So you did think you could beat me? Sarah, Sarah.

Now, what do you think you deserve of me?''

She tried to pull herself away from him, pressing herself against the

wall as she read the intent in his eyes. ''NO!'' she managed. Not

waiting to hear the rest of her answer, he devoured her willing body.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: To those beautiful people who review - thankyou! It's peole like you who make living worthwhile.

I realise I have a bit of explaining to do. For those of you that have been kind enough to take the trouble of reading this fic previously, I apologise. It has been brought to my attention that I omitted certain chapters when I posted it, and therefore, although they were not vital, their omission may well have marred your enjoyment of the story. Not only that, but those chapters would have explained much of the plot. Therefore, I am going to re-post Heart of Glass. I hope it will give other people the opportunity to read it. Please review it if you read, even if you already reviewed it when I first posted it. It would be much appreciated.

When Sarah next awoke, she smiled and blushed, whilst stretching and

moaning softly. She opened her eyes, a smile still lingering about

her lips, and then shut her eyes again in horror. She ventured to

open one, and her face grew white. She was back in her old room; she

could hear Toby wailing, and Karen shouting at her to go to

him. Sarah shook her head mutely as, in a daze, she crossed the hall

and picked Toby up, soothing him automatically, her brain in a whirl.

Talk about re-ordering time! she thought, trying to whip up some

comforting anger. But she felt - numb. Damn Jareth. So, he'd turn the

clock back would he? Hope it would all go away because he had put her

back, did he? Ignore her again! Sarah snarled softly as the first

waves of anger hit her, eyes flickering to amber and back as

she just prevented herself from taking her lioness form.

''No you don't! Not this time, Goblin King. I heard you, I felt you.

No man could do the things you did to me and not have feelings for

me! Not even you. So, I've got you at last. And I won't let you go!''

she swore, cradling Toby against her aching heart.

That night, she lay perfectly still, staring rapt at the ceiling. She

looked outwardly serene, but her eyes blazed amber, and her brain was

seething with conjecture. She couldn't believe the arrogance of him!

He had taken her body, her heart, her soul, but he expected

everything to go back to normal when he re-ordered time. He had taken

what he wanted, but what of her? Did he think he could just discard

her as soon as he was through; did he have no thoughts for anyone but

himself? Or did he think that everyone existed merely to serve him?

''You won't get away with it this time. For two years I waited. Two

blasted years, for you to come back to my life! Well, you can prepare

to be beaten again, O-so-High- and-Mighty-One, because I won't lose

at this game, either!''

Banish her would he? Ohhhhh! She flung the covers off her and paced

the room, smoothly changing into a lioness. Her tail lashed from side

to side as she growled deep in her throat. She was at loss for words.

Nothing she could think of was bad enough for him! And as she didn't

particularly like swearing, she couldn't scream her frustration in

all the bad words she had ever heard. Did he really think he was in

control of her life? That he could just snap his fingers and she

would be willing to go back to how it had been? Gods, he would pay

for this. He would grovel to her!

She came to a stop suddenly, in front of a floor length mirror,

releasing her animal side for a moment. 'You don't want him to grovel

to you.' She gasped soundlessly at this new revelation. She tilted

her head to one side, her almost black hair cascading

down over her naked shoulders to her hips. Sarah giggled at the

thought of Jareth groveling to anyone, least of all to her. It was

like- she couldn't even think of a comparison.

Besides, she'd always wanted a man, a real man, who wouldn't defer to

her at every opportunity, who would dominate her. Not that she didn't

hate his arrogance, not that she wasn't a feminist...but, there it

was. It was part of her. She wanted Jareth, and he was very

domineering, possessive, arrogant, stubborn, strong -No. If she went

along those lines she would find herself beginning to get angry.

And fighting with him was exciting. It made her heart race, her flesh

tingle, as she pitted her wits against his. It was refreshing, having

someone even more intelligent, strong and stubborn than she was. In

control and calm most of the time, which was great, considering she

had developed that side of her own character.

Her eyes widened suddenly, and a provocative smile curved her lips.

So. He had been overtaken by his feelings, with passion, at least

three times while he had been around her. Not so cold and controlled

as everyone seemed to think then. Well, well. To get

him back, all she had to do was make him crazy at her, or for her.

Sarah smiled in triumph this time. She didn't think for a minute he

would be able to resist watching her through those silly crystals of

his from time to time. He'd be hers within a month, then. Satisfied,

she went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: To those beautiful people who review - thankyou! It's peole like you who make living worthwhile.

The next morning, she was up early. Cleaning her room with a click of

her fingers, she took care getting ready. Coming out of the bathroom,

she opened her wardrobe thoughtfully. Last night before she went to

sleep she had laid her plans carefully, but her mind had drawn a

blank when it came to clothes. She needed an outfit that would

blow away the boys at school, and would make Jareth absolutely wild

if he saw her in it. Especially if he saw her flirting with boys at

the same time, she thought maliciously, but with butterflies invading

her stomach already.

She could feel the change in herself; her personality was more

divided, and she could turn it on and off at will. Except when Jareth

was around of course. At the moment, she could almost feel her animal

side waiting to pounce, panting to take over, and her

teeth showed in a cruel smile. She was nervous, but less so now, with

the knowledge that all that feral strength and cruelty were waiting,

just over her shoulder, ready to be used. She just wasn't as used to

the cruel side as Jareth obviously was.

Frustrated, she shook her head. She would have to go shopping.

Sighing, she dried her hair, and let it fall to her hips in the

severe straightness she preferred for every day use. It framed her

face delightfully, and gleamed in the light. Smiling, she conjured a

crystal, and, projecting her thoughts to it, touched its smooth,

silky surface to her face. When she glanced up and caught her

reflection in the mirror, her jaw dropped. Then she grinned slowly,

eyes glowing.

Her crystal had given her a barely there make-up look. Except that

she knew that there was no make-up, and that this was permanent. She

hadn't really got a clue what it was, but she decided just to accept

it. Her eyes were huge and even more striking than usual; her coal

black eyelashes framed them with their astonishing length. Her

eyebrows were slanted at a striking angle, their darkness contrasting

well with her milky skin, and emphasizing her cheekbones, which had

the slightest hint of colour over them. Her lips were full and

sensuous, their natural colour slightly darkened.

She smiled gratefully - she would look like this for the rest of her

life if she wanted. And it was natural, but so eye-catching.

Laughing delightedly, she waved the hand containing a crystal over

her dry body, and closed her eyes briefly before looking down.

Speechless, she stroked the clothes reverently. She normally went to

school in jeans and T-shirt, with some old trainers flung on. Today,

she had a knee-length skirt on, that flared out around her as she

moved. It was such a deep, deep black , so obviously unhuman that she

almost changed her mind. Seeing how it shimmered with fairy dust,

however, she melted, and transferred her attention to the top.

It was a deep purple, so dark as to be almost black, but where the

light caught it it shimmered with amethyst fire. It suited her

colouring perfectly. It fitted her like a second skin, showing the

swell of her breasts and coming down to points at front and

back, elongating her body and showing off her slim, womanly hips. All

that running was a good thing, she thought, eyes glinting with

satisfaction.

She almost floated down the stairs. The crystal had taken her

thoughts and amplified them, making the reality even better than her

imagination. The shoes the crystal had deemed appropriate were

elegant, midnight black heels, complimenting her toned

legs. Her father was humming 'Killer Queen' by his favourite band,

Queen, when she entered the kitchen, and a few of the words tugged at

her consciousness. '...She's out to get you...She'll absolutely drive

you wild...' She fervently hoped that she would do

that to Jareth. She was most certainly out to get him.

Sarah got her herself breakfast, while smiling and chatting with her

Dad. He looked at her in amazement. She looked so beautiful, so

different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something had

changed. Besides the fact that she was smiling and talking again.

Then the first words of 'Every breath you take' come on the radio,

and Sarah froze. Then she smiled oddly, and dashed out the door to

school, with a yelled, ''Bye, Dad!'' thrown back over the shoulder.

When she got to school, she ignored the dropped jaws and wolf-

whistles, heart still singing from Jareth's message. So he was going

to watch her, was he? Go all possessive, despite the fact that he

didn't want her with him? Well, he had a big surprise coming.

Jareth stared out over his Labyrinth. It stretched out as far as the

human eye could see, but beyond that he could see nation after nation

united under him. He didn't feel the usual twinge of satisfaction at

that thought. Damn that girl to hell and back! What had she done to

him? He couldn't remember when he had lost control so often in such a

short space of time. That was why he had sent her home. As High King,

he couldn't afford to be distracted from his coldness. He needed to

be detached. After all, he had a Kingdom to run, creatures to take

of , who depended on him. He was really thinking of them. He wasn't

being selfish.

Was he? The Goblin King smacked a hand into the wall, staring at it

as the wall melted. Cursing under his breath, he repaired it. He

turned away, and tried to immerse himself in state work. But the

questions persisted. Was it just that he couldn't stand

being out of control? Did he think the Goblin King should be above

such things? Was he so arrogant? And now he had lost her forever.

He ran a hand through his hair wearily, and slumped in his throne. He

sat up suddenly. Burn her! He was never defeatist before she come

along. He had never questioned himself or his motives either.

Besides, if he was being selfish he would have kept her, surely? He

gritted his teeth. What was it about the brat that unsettled

and enraged him so?

He had intended to be so cruel, so unemotional, at least until he got

her, and instead...no. He had been cruel. Too cruel. So furious that

he had done something so despicable...that had resulted in the loss

of his only hope of happiness. He flinched as he remembered her sobs

as he beat her, her cries as he took her body.

A crystal appeared, hovering in front of him. He nodded, and it

showed him Sarah. His eyes widened at her outfit; she looked

absolutely beautiful, and almost- cruel in it. Then he took in her

surroundings. She was sitting in a chair, legs crossed, laughing

up, through lowered lashes at five boys who standing around her,

greedy eyes fixed on her. Jareth's lips tightened. She was his, and

she was flaunting herself in front of others.

He ground out a curse, face white with fury. And, blast her,

jealousy! The Goblin King did not feel jealousy! He had no need to.

Women courted and pursued him, not the other way around. But the

unfamiliar emotion almost giving him heart burn was undoubtedly

jealousy. He could almost see the green waves emanating from him as

Sarah reached up and stroked one boy on the cheek, eyes sultry.

Right. That's it. That boy was dead, and Sarah, mine, damn it, was

going to regret ever having been born.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: To those beautiful people who review - thankyou! It's peole like you who make living worthwhile.

Sarah strode confidently through the front door, greeting her family

boisterously, before grabbing a plate of food and devouring it

hungrily. Her father and step-mother exchanged an exasperated, but

indulgent look that said plainly 'TEENAGERS!'

After dinner, Sarah escaped to the kitchen, washing and drying up in

two seconds. She tidied the rest of the room, trying to take up a

little more time. She had a date for next Saturday, Today was

Wednesday, so she had a bit time to shop for a dress. She

didn't want to magic this one. The date wasn't special enough to her

for that. She couldn't even remember the guy's name. He was just a

tool, a means to an end. A distant part of Sarah protested that this

was cruel, but that part was becoming more and more suppressed as the

days went past. She couldn't remember what this guy

looked like either. Wild, blonde spiky hair and mismatched kept

obscuring her view. Damn him.

She was still trying to work out what exactly had happened after

Jareth had pinned her against the wall. She realized that he had

taken her by force, but it hadn't hurt in the least, and she had been

just as hungry for him as he was for her. It had been world-

shattering, so angry and passionate; they hadn't been afraid to

inflict pain on each other, and she had reveled in it. She smiled,

just thinking about it. She knew, deep within her, that he had

experienced the same ecstasy that she had.

Although she was slightly worried about the emerging person that at

times seemed to have taken her over completely, and more particularly

concerned whether she should be liking his brutal behaviour...at the

end of the day, she reasoned, she couldn't help it. It was just

perfect for their relationship. But she was still be angry, and there

was no reason why she couldn't give him hell the moment she saw him

again!

She would make him feel so guilty. He had virtually raped her, and

the fact that he had made sure she enjoyed every second of it was

beside the point. She was a product of the twentyfirst century, for

heaven's sake! Men just couldn't go about taking any

woman they fancied without reprisal, could they? He was going to have

to learn that she was not his chattel.

Why had he sent her away while she was sleeping? What had she done

wrong? Or was it himself he was mad at? A mischievous grin crossed

her face, and she changed abruptly into a monkey, delighting in this

new idea. That was it! She was certain of it. The High and Mighty

Goblin King couldn't take it that she could enrage him to the

point when he was out of control.

She dropped a plate, so absorbed was she in what she was thinking.

Automatically, her monkey reflexes caught it and placed it in the

cupboard. She ambled forward, morphing into Sarah again as she went

upstairs to bed.

She undressed slowly, her mind still occupied with Jareth and his

pride. Honestly! she thought, standing in her black negligee,

brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Could he be any more

arrogant and stubborn? She sighed in frustration and flopped onto the

bed. It was really too hot to get between the sheets, she thought

drowsily, as she extended a hand, summoning a crystal and rolling it

over her hand as Jareth had done so long ago. She yawned and let it

disappear. She turned onto her side.

And screamed. Well, tried to scream, as a gloved hand clamped hard

over her mouth, and the leg she had turned over onto shifted slightly

as Jareth suppressed her frantic struggles. Quick as thought she

switched to a snake, and slithered out of his hold. She

flickered into an eagle and screamed her defiance of him as she

circled the room, eyes glinting black with malice.

Then she found herself in the middle of her first aviated fight, when

Jareth swooped up to meet her in similar eagle form; and she gulped

mentally. Wonderful. He was obviously going to be more experienced at

this kind of thing than she was.

Her father, downstairs, hearing the noise, vaguely supposed that

Sarah must have her TV on unusually loud, and more unusual still, was

watching the nature channel. Little did he know that at that moment

Sarah was being soundly beaten, as Jareth's eagle

form finally clutched hers in his talons. She was furious - it had

been too easy for him! Note to self, she thought - practice flying so

that I can beat Jareth.

He placed her back on the bed, surprisingly gently, and they both

became humanoid once more. She was exhausted, and her eyes stared up

at him, the only part of her body that moved, except her breasts as

she gulped in air. He looked down at her consideringly, and frowned

as he noticed that her silk nightie was torn across her

stomach, and traces of blood were showing in the claw shaped holes in

the fabric.

He placed a cool, ungloved hand on her forehead, and Sarah shuddered

as the Healing went through her. She watched Jareth wistfully as he

rose and went to gaze sightlessly out of the window. She waited for

him to say something, explain why he was here, but the silence

stretched longer and longer. Fine. If he was going to ignore her, she

would give him a good reason to go away and do it. On the other hand,

it would be fun to see if what she had to say would annoy him so much

that he would break out of his icy composure.

Conversationally, she said, ''I've got a date for next Saturday.

School will finish in two weeks so we're throwing a high school ball.

I'm really looking forward to it. My date's so handsome, and such a

nice guy, too. He's so considerate and kind-''

He swung round, his lips curling derisively as he said in a

deceptively cool and silky voice, ''Really? What is his name?''

Seeing her flush, he laughed cruelly, and she flinched, desperately

trying to keep a hold on her temper. ''You don't even know, do

you, Sarah?'' he continued, and she itched to slap him. ''I wonder if

you can even remember what he looks like.''

Stung, she cried, ''Of course I can! Better than I can remember what

you look like! Not that I'd want to, of course.'' she added hastily,

just in case. She struggled up onto her elbows, fuming at her

weakness, and unable to bear having to argue with him while he was

standing and she was reclining.

''And yet you still haven't answered my question, my love.'' he said,

and Sarah winced at the endearment. He made it sound so mocking, and

the fact that she wanted nothing more than to hear him say it for

real, and knew she never would, merely added to her pain, and caused

her reply to come out harsher than she had intended. Not that she

cared, she thought viciously.

''Don't you dare call me that! I'm no more your love than- than- than

Hoggle is! '' she snarled, in an effort to make him catch her up in

his arms and assure her that she would always be his love. Instead,

his lips whitened and his eyes closed for a moment. But she was too

angry to notice or care.

''Maybe not. However, I intend to make you remember on this 'date'

next week that I have already had your body. It belongs to me now. I

will not allow you to give it to anyone else. This is just a warning,

Sarah.''

She collapsed on the bed, unable to support herself. She stared at

him, shell-shocked, as he leaned gracefully against the wall,

nonchalantly contemplating his nails. She wasn't speechless for long,

though, and his raised eyes darkened as he listened to her,

until they appeared almost black with anger.

''So, you think that you can order my around, Jareth? Since when did

you have the right to control me? You're forbidding me to give my

body to anyone I want, and yet you don't want it yourself? Don't be

such a dog in the manger!'' she said quietly, in a voice like the

flick of a whiplash, so much contempt did it hold.

''Very well, then. You think I can't enforce my words? Oh, Sarah. How

little you know me. You may try to give yourself to one of those

boys, but you will always remember me, and my touch, and you will not

be able to. After all, none of them can match me.'' he said coolly,

flatly, as he strode toward her, with the feline grace that

characterized him.

''No!'' she whispered pleadingly, as he ripped the wisp of black silk

from her shoulders. She was pleading, not because she didn't want him

to carry on, but because she knew that her body would betray her, and

she couldn't fight him when he touched her. And he wouldn't let her

forget it.

But he paid no heed as he snatched her into his arms, kissing her

with a passion that was indeed unmatched by any in this world. They

fell back onto the bed, Sarah gasping for breath, her body on fire as

it responded to the hard length of his, pressed against her. In a

last coherent thought, Jareth threw a sound barrier around the room,

as Sarah had already begun to moan and writhe helplessly.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: To those beautiful people who review - thankyou! It's peole like you who make living worthwhile.

Sarah woke alone, as she had expected to. In case he was watching she

jumped out of bed, flung herself into the shower, and stormed through

her getting ready. She had an even more stunning outfit on today,

comprised of black, simple flares, and a deep red gypsy top that was

off the shoulders, and showed a lot of flesh that she normally

wouldn't dream of exposing. But last night had made her brazen. She

had things to do, and she was going to make Jareth sweat.

As she whirled to go out of the door, flinging her bag onto her back,

her eyes snagged on a piece of paper on her pillow. She approached it

warily and picked it up gingerly. It said simply, 'Remember' in a

bold, flowing black hand. She snarled briefly, but it turned into a

satisfied smile. Exactly what she wanted. He was hers now.

The radio was playing 'Addicted to love' by Robert Palmer when she

glided into the common room, smiled at Ellie and crossed to her

locker. She scowled at the obvious implication, but had to

acknowledge the truth of the song's words. ''There's no doubt you're

in deep...you like to think that you're immune to this stuff...your

heart beats double time, another kiss and you'll be mine.''

''Yes,'' she muttered sourly, ''but that's not my fault. How was I

supposed to know you would make me feel like that?''

''Did you say something?'' an amused voice said into her ear, and she

felt his warm breath on her neck. She dropped her books with a crash,

her heart jumping alarmingly. Jareth knelt down to help her pick them

up, as she scrabbled about, desperately trying to work out why he was

here, and resolutely keeping her eyes down, rather than meet his. She

stood up, received the books he gave her with a muttered word of

thanks, and fled to her seat beside Ellie, ignoring his low laugh.

If she pinched herself, none of it would have happened. He wouldn't

be in her school, in her classroom! She groaned softly as her usual

reaction to his presence kicked in - heartache and desire.

Ellie didn't help matters by whispering excitedly into her

ear. ''Check out the hottie! Isn't he just the most gorgeous guy you

ever saw? And he spoke to you! Some girls have all the luck1'' Sarah

glared at her, mentally wondering what Ellie's reaction would be if

Sarah told her that 'the hottie' had spent most of last night in her

bed. Scream the place down probably.

'He may think he's won, but I'm not giving in that easily.' she

thought grimly. 'I won't go under without a fight. He hasn't even

told me what he wants!' A sickening fear hit her, and she turned

white with the pain. Maybe he was just playing with her?

Revenge, perhaps? Making her fall in love with him, then disappearing

forever. She whimpered at the thought, and Ellie nudged her. ''Are

you okay?'' she murmured with concern. ''You look terrible!''

''Yes- yes, I'm fine.'' Sarah managed, gulping down air. Just then

the bell rang, and school began. Sarah tried hard to concentrate, but

she couldn't, knowing Jareth was sitting two places behind her,

causing a major sensation with all the girls. And he was

playing up to them, talking and flirting! Sarah snarled silently.

They couldn't have him! If she couldn't, then no one would!

Somehow she managed to get through the day, almost fainting with

relief when lunch time arrived. She lingered in the classroom as

Jareth was borne off in a crowd of chattering girls to the canteen.

Gods, but he looked good in flares and a T-shirt! The

deep black of both items made his hair and eyes stand out more and

the tight T-shirt showed his muscled, lean torso.

Damn. And he hadn't even come near her the whole day after the locker

incident. Instead he had flirted shamelessly with all the girls in

her class, including Ellie! He had them eating out of his hand. Well.

Two could play at that game. She bit her lip. She seemed to be saying

that a lot recently.

She was out to tempt him and provoke him into admitting his feelings

for her. If he had any, that is. For that, she needed to create a

sensation. And she knew just how to do it. Sarah bit her lip again,

smacking her hand into the wall in frustration. She felt

so torn, so confused. She hated him, and wanted to show him that she

didn't need or want him. And she would have done exactly that, if he

had turned up, expecting her to fall in love with him and go back to

the Underground. Even though it would mean never seeing him again.

It was her reaction to him; he had always been able to confuse and

infuriate her so. Perhaps it was a feeling left over from the

Labyrinth, but it had - understandably, she thought - intensified

over the past few weeks.

She felt as if they were always at each other's throats, and she

didn't mind that. There could be no doubt that they were made for

eachother in that respect. But she felt the compulsion to win, to

thwart him, just as she had last time. And if that meant

surrendering her own dreams, then so be it. Yet, if she did that, he

would have won after all.

To make things even worse, her other self wanted him and his love

desperately, and would do anything to get him. Sarah felt as if she

was being torn apart from the inside, and her eyes clouded. She hated

him for doing this to her!

The urge to see her, to torment her, to unsettle her with his

presence, was irresistible. So he had gone to her school, to her very

class. It was driving her crazy, he knew. The fact that he was

ignoring her especially, particularly after everything that had

happened between them.

She was well and truly piqued, and Jareth reflected with satisfaction

on how just a little of this treatment would crack her determined

stubbornness, and she would beg for him to take her with him. And

when she did...

Head high, eyes flashing, Sarah walked into the canteen, hips swaying

slightly as she ordered her lunch. Conversation in the huge room

ceased at the front, then the silence rippled outwards, until

everyone was hushed and all eyes were on her. Good. She

turned her head, as if looking for a seat, a smile curving her full

lips. She flowed forward, making sure each step was a subtle yet

unmistakably provocative presentation of her body.

She sat down at the head of one table, completely filled with boys,

and began chatting and laughing with them as they gazed at her with

undisguised admiration. She ignored Jareth completely, resisting the

temptation to see if he was getting the full force of her

performance. It was after all, for his benefit.

She had worn a white halter-neck dress to school today, carefully

getting out of the house before her parents saw it. It was so

revealing that she blushed when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

It clung to every part of her body, showing her full breasts,

the curve of her hips, the line of her long, lovely legs. The boys

drooled.

Seeing Jos, her date for the ball on Saturday among those on the

table, she smiled athim seductively. He looked at her with adoration;

almost like a puppy, she thought contemptuously. He reminded her of

Toby. Concealing her feelings, she put her hand on his arm, fixing

her eyes on his face. The dress, which was knee length, had ridden

up to her thighs, and she crossed her legs under the table. Seemingly

completely absorbed by Joss' conversation, she allowed one leg to

brush against his. Ignoring his widened eyes, she moved it slowly up

and down, liking her power over him.

Jareth had been so right. No one else was a match for him. They were

all boys, and he- well. He was all a man. Her smile became wider as

she remembered what it felt like to have his hands and mouth on her

body. Her tongue flickered over her lips with

desire, and with an effort, she forced her mind away from any

thoughts concerning Jareth.

She continued to flirt outrageously with Jos, promising things with

her eyes and body language that she had no intention of giving. Well,

not unless it was absolutely necessary to make Jareth take her back

forcibly with him to the Underground. They belonged together.

Besides, she missed Salacia and the rest of her friends. She only had

her family and Ellie here that she loved. And she could always visit.

That night she collapsed on the bed, exhausted from constantly

flirting and laughing all day. How on earth do the other girls manage

it, she thought absently, taking away most of the exhaustion with a

crystal. She left some to make her sleep. She had a week left to make

Jareth insanely jealous, and then next Saturday...hopefully she

could deliver the last blow at the ball, if it was needed.

She yawned and stretched, purring as she transformed into a jet black

cat, and back again to Sarah as she curled up on the bed. She was

just dropping off to sleep when his voice from the shadows said

softly, ''Sarah.'' Her eyes flew open.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: To those beautiful people who review - thankyou! It's peole like you who make living worthwhile.

The next week passed in a haze for Sarah. Jareth took and used her

body by night, and ignored her by day. She couldn't understand it.

Least of all could she understand why she let him be with her at

night. It angered her, but at the same time, hadn't it been

what she'd always wanted? Except the ignoring part. She could not

even deny to him now that she wanted him. He would just raise those

supercilious eyebrows of his and smile tauntingly, while probably

doing something dastardly, such as slowly, so slowly, unbuttoning her

blouse. Burn him.

Well, she could congratulate herself on the fact that she never once

appeared to want him. She always fought him furiously first,

struggling and hitting him, enjoying his strength, his body against

hers as he subdued her. Not that she ever stood a chance of

winning. It was the principle of the matter.

Not only that, but she ignored him completely at school. She still

hadn't worked out what he was doing in her school every day, but

somehow there was never time to ask him when he came to her at night.

So she flirted and laughed and talked, and generally showed him that

she was quite complete without him, and that he couldn't treat her

like this. Except that he did.

She hoped it was working. Occasionally she felt his hot gaze on her,

especially when she was with Jos. Sarah only prayed that he was

jealous, and that his jealousy and anger made him snap out of his

control at night, because he had been so controlled

during the day. That was the only reason she allowed him to take her,

otherwise it would all be for nothing. She felt utterly hopeless at

the thought, but pushed it away resolutely.

She was counting on him whisking her off to his castle, because he

couldn't bear her to flirt with anyone but him.

Gods, if he wasn't going to, then she had given him her body and

heart and soul for nothing! The humiliation of it left her feeling as

if she'd been whacked in the stomach with a baseball bat. Her lips

drew back from her suddenly sharp teeth, and she loped

as a wolf for several miles of her run.

She was unable to have her nightly runs during her enforced

incarceration in the Labyrinth, and since she'd returned, Jareth had

ensured that she got plenty of exercise at night. But tonight she had

slipped out before he could arrive; she felt she needed

time and space to clear her head.

She sped up, and soared above the trees as an owl. She gasped

mentally at the feel of cold, clear air gliding over her feathers, at

how every sense in her body was heightened. She was used to the

change in her other forms, but she had never before

attempted an owl. I wonder why, she thought wryly, dipping and

rolling as she reveled in the night. She couldn't believe everything

she could see and hear in owl form, and she began to understand why

Jareth used it so often.

Her huge eyes turned, as every sense in her body strained towards a

sound, a feeling, coming swiftly and almost silently towards her.

Panic overtook her as she realized what it could only be, and her

silvery wings beat the air frantically as she quickly flew

away from the source of her misgivings.

Fat chance of it working. His velvety voice echoed in her mind, laced

with anger. She banked and began to plummet with shock, mind reeling

as he said silkily, ''Sarah. Get down now! You know I'll catch you.

And if you are disobedient you may find my temper unpleasant.''

Fuming, Sarah propelled herself upwards; hoping to lead him a chase

he would not soon forget.

''I'll never obey you, Goblin King, not as long as I live! I'm not

your possession to be played with and discarded as you choose! I'm my

own person and you're not going to bully me anymore. You won't catch

me either!'' She had to resist sticking her tongue out and

yelling, ''So there!'' at him, but she felt that the words she had

projected into his brain sent the message quite adequately.

She dove into the woods, hoping to shake him off. Anyone knew that it

was dangerous to speed through the trees, as s branch could knock you

out of the air if you weren't a skilled flyer.

'Which I'm not!' thought Sarah, panicking as branch after branch only

narrowly missed her. She risked looking back, and saw her pursuer

easily evading any obstacle. He looked- bored, but the ominous

silence after her defiant little speech told her differently.

Huffing, Sarah silently glided onto a tree, and changed into a

squirrel, pressing herself against the bark, and attempting to make

herself as small as possible. She smiled in triumph as he flew

straight past her, and she flopped onto the branch, trying to catch

her breath. After about ten minutes, she climbed quickly down, and

morphed into her human form as she jauntily set off home. Big mistake.

'Well, well,' she thought, smiling with pleasure, 'the Goblin King

isn't as smart as he thinks he is! He didn't even suspect I wouldn't

stay in owl form all the time.' She chuckled gleefully, and punched

the air in an uncharacteristically exuberant show of,

'I'm better than you are, nah nah nanah nah!'

She was spun around by an iron hand on her shoulder, and her heart

came to earth with a sickening thud.

''G-Goblin King!'' she stuttered, eyes wide with fear. His own eyes

bored into hers, and she caught her breath at the sight of him. In

the moonlight his hair appeared white, and more wild and eerie than

ever. His eyes seemed to gather all the surrounding light and glow

with it. The moonbeams on his face turned it to a map of shadow and

silvery light, and there was nothing Sarah wanted more than to reach

out and trace the strong lines of cheek and jaw.

She put her hands behind her back to stop herself, and stared up at

him, mute. She was done fighting for tonight. Tomorrow, at the ball

in the evening, she would fight. But now, she was weary of it all,

the constant strain on her nerves and intelligence, tired of

protesting to herself and him that she didn't need him. Of course she

did! She shuddered at the thought of how empty her life would be if

he left it again. How would she survive?

Hating herself, she knelt, head bowed submissively. ''You win this

round, Goblin King. I'm too tired to fight anymore. '' A single tear

formed and misted, and fell slowly onto his ungloved finger.

She looked at him, fascinated, as he lounged on the ground in front

of her, and caught her tear on his waiting hand. He held it up, so

the moon's light shone through it, making it shimmer with an inner

fire.

''Crystal moon.'' he said softly, and he touched it to his lips, then

to her neck. Startled, she glanced down, and gasped. It had formed

into a necklace, one tear drop crystal hanging between her breasts.

Hanging on nothing. He extended a hand, and Sarah watched as a moon

beam coalesced into a delicate, seamless chain. It was flat and

slim, and almost transparent, but for the milky white tinge it held.

He brushed it against the tear drop, and they merged around Sarah's

neck.

He leaned closer and whispered, ''A small gift. Remember that you are

mine. And I thought that the name you were screaming last night was

Jareth, not Goblin King?'' With that he vanished, but Sarah knelt

still, quivering with sobs, long into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: To those beautiful people who review - thankyou! It's people like you who make living worthwhile.

Jareth strode about his castle furiously, cloak billowing behind him

as he walked over walls and ceilings. All his Court had disappeared

long since, knowing a dangerous, to-be-avoided-at-all-costs Goblin

King when they saw one. Besides, it was well known what the King's

present problem was, and unfortunately, it was not one they

could help with. Much as they sympathized with their King, they had an

understandable aversion to being dumped in the Bog, or worse. So they

stayed away, occasionally going close enough to check up on him.

The Goblin King was furious. He had never intended anything like this

to happen. He had sworn to tame Sarah, to subdue her spirit, only in

as much that she would yield her pride enough to acknowledge her love

for him. Instead he had beaten her, humiliated her and done

everything else that was despicable. And most likely to not help his

cause.

He couldn't understand it. He had never in his life raised a finger

to a woman in violence before. He could understand why he had done it

to Sarah, and he could almost forgive himself for it. But afterwards,

when he felt his heart shatter, he had promised himself he would try

and win her in another way.

He had raped her, he had to face that, and he did, resolutely,

ignoring the pain that lanced through him. He had broken her.

Meanwhile destroying any chance he had ever had of winning her. He

smacked his gloved fist against a wall length mirror -

they both became so violent and destructive when they crossed paths.

Part of him wanted to see her under his control, submitting to him,

the other wanted to protect her, to cherish her.

Confused thoughts were constantly running through his mind now; and

it was driving him insane. How could he feel two such different

facets of the same emotion? It was all part of his love for Sarah. On

the one hand it was a self-sacrificing, gentle feeling,

the next it was a raging storm flooding his being, stripping him of

any tender qualities he may have had. As was more often the case than

the former.

He groaned as he remembered going to her every night, and he ran a

hand through his already unkempt hair in frustration. He was well

aware that it had been a form of torture for her. Because she wanted

him, but was so proud and stubborn that she wouldn't admit it.

''But I was in torment; why shouldn't she be?'' he said softly,

wishing for an answer from somewhere. But there was none, and he

broke then, flinging himself out of the castle and into his private

gardens. He stretched both his arms out, tilted his head

back, eyes closed, and roared his anger and bitterness to the whole

Underground. He let the sound go on and on, not caring whether it

hurt anyone.

Sarah stood in front of her mirror, staring at the woman looking back

at her. She had created herself a ball dress, because she didn't like

to go out of the house anymore.

She might encounter Jareth. She had used the most beautiful and

powerful of her magic, in an attempt to cheer herself up. All it did

was make her heart ache more.

The dress was green. Green? She had made it of the best quality

emeralds, which held a blue fire in them, gleaming in the light. It

was without exception the most beautiful dress she had ever seen or

imagined. It was V-necked, the point coming down to her

cleavage, showing the pendant Jareth had made for her. The only

jewelry she wore. She couldn't get it off, and, remembering his words

when he put it on her, she thought miserably of a collar.

The dress was strapless, giving it a more modern, and far less demure

twist than the one she had worn in the Labyrinth. The stiff bodice

fitted snugly around her, and came down into her favourite two

points, front and back. The skirt flowed from the bodice, full and

elegant. It had a slight train, but she was most satisfied with the

way the emerald colour shifted and blazed in the light, as if it was

still in jewel form.

Her hair was caught up loosely into soft curls that cascaded down her

back and fell forward onto her shoulders. It gleamed black,

contrasting perfectly with her skin and dress. Her crystals had

outdone themselves on her make up as well.

Yet it was not at these things that Sarah looked. She was staring at

her eyes, and the sad, yet powerful woman gazing back at her. How

much she had changed in a few weeks! The way she moved screamed her

body's hunger for Jareth and a certain look in her eyes betrayed the

fact that her innocence was gone.

She knew too much about herself, Jareth, and her love for him. It was

not the pure, tender thing that her childhood dreams had hazily

supposed it would be. As soon as she met Jareth, she had known it

would never be that. They were made to be in

conflict, at the same time that they were at peace. It was their

nature. Cruelty and passion, even hurtfulness, ruled them, not self-

sacrificing, compassionate forbearance.

Her lips twisted in self-mockery. Did she even know the meaning of

those words? She used to once, but now...

She had finally realized that it is possible to love and hate someone

at the same time, and she had stopped fighting all the things inside

her that she had been taught to consider 'wrong.'

Instead, she embraced her stubbornness, strength, pride, defiance ,

anger and cruelty, and felt her heart lighten, and strength flow

through her in pulsing waves. She smiled blissfully; this was what

being happy with yourself was all about!

When she finally opened her eyes, they were amber, and she blinked in

surprise. She hissed as the amber merged with the green and fought

for supremacy. She clutched at the mirror in agony, unable to close

her eyes as her two selves eventually decided that they could both

live quite happily in her body, and she gasped as her right eye

glinted green, and her left glowed amber.

She reached out a tentative hand to the mirror, stroking the cold

glass where her face was. Her reflected self didn't move, just smiled

cruelly and vanished. Sarah sighed.

''Great. How on earth am I going to explain this to everyone?''


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: To those beautiful people who review - thankyou! It's people like you who make living worthwhile.

When Sarah and her date - what was his name again, wondered Sarah

distantly - entered the huge school hall, Jareth was already there.

Sarah's heightened vision picked him out instantly, and she

stiffened. He was dressed in a black replica of the outfit he had

worn to the ball in the Labyrinth.

Gods, he looked magnificent. From his wild hair to his gem encrusted

coat, to his booted feet, he was cruel, devastating Fae beauty

personified. Time ceased for Sarah as she stared at him, awed. All

the other men in the Universes paled into insignificance next to him.

She was aware only of him; the room might as well have

been empty for all the heed she paid to the other people milling

round her.

Jareth was facing her, but had not yet noticed her presence. He was

the centre of a crowd of girls, all of whom were looking like cats

that had just seen several thousand mice covered with cream. Sarah

watched as he bent his handsome head to listen to what one of them

was saying, and then his head was flung back, and he laughed.

Sarah had never heard him laugh with such honest amusement before,

and her eyes blazed with envy. It should have been her to prompt that

laugh, not the silly hussy it was.

At that moment, the room noticed her, and grew quiet. Whispers ran

around the room like wild fire, and she stood proudly a few steps

from the doorway, as they grew steadily louder.

Jareth's head whipped round, and his eyes took her in in one moment.

Their eyes locked, and she smiled slightly, hope evident in her eyes.

He remained motionless, just staring at her, and her smile faded. A

girl tugged on his arm insistently, and deliberately, he turned his

back on Sarah, and walked away from her.

The room shifted suddenly, and Sarah closed her eyes to dispel the

nausea that threatened to consume her. Then she clung onto her date

as she felt her heart contract, then slowly turn hard and cold. She

ventured to open her eyes, then flinched as her heart shattered,

agonizingly slowly, into a million pieces. Her eyes burned with the

desire to cry, but the teardrop against her flesh seemed to gather

all the tears into it, and even that relief was denied her. So, that

was what he had had in mind. How cruel. How like him.

She turned and smiled mechanically at the boy next to her, who was

looking at her in concern. ''Are you O.K?'' he asked slowly. He

couldn't help but notice how one eye, the green one, was glowing more

than the other.

''Of course. I'm just excited, that's all! Let's dance.'' she pressed

herself against him, smiling up at him so dazzlingly that it took his

breath away, and he nodded eagerly. They swayed into the music, and

their progress around the floor was followed by much nudging and

winking between their schoolmates. Sarah looked so absorbed by

her partner, so utterly involved with him, that every male in the

room was acutely jealous.

Sarah was trying to ignore everything else in the room besides Jos,

and wasn't succeeding in the least. Her mind kept replaying Jareth

turning away from her, a cold, cruel smile in his eyes, as if he was

savoring the moment. Finally she realized what he must have felt like

when she murmured triumphantly, ''You have no power over me!''

Was that all part of his plan? she mused absently, replying

automatically to her partner's words. But if that was the case, why

hadn't he disappeared? Or did he enjoy tormenting her with his

presence?

She whirled around, a genuine laugh escaping her lips. How she loved

dancing! It had always lifted her spirits before, and though it did

nothing to repair or worm her heart of glass, at least it helped her

to play her part. And it showed Jareth she didn't care.

Sarah almost laughed at her stupidity. She had planned that she would

win tonight. She should have known that Jareth would have a

devastating blow for her. After all, he had always been the one to

expose her foolishness, her cockiness. And so he had

done it one last time.

He wasn't going to let me win this time, Sarah thought, curling

inwards to Jos, looking up into his soft brown eyes. And only seeing

a pair of mismatched eyes, the hardest she had ever seen.

Jos smiled down at her, but she only saw a cruel, faintly mocking

twist of the lips. Then she saw it for real as Jareth appeared beside

them, bowing with an insolent grace.

''May I cut in?'' That smooth voice was devoid of all emotion, except

amusement.

''Oh, sure.'' said Jos blankly, relinquishing Sarah somewhat

reluctantly. Before she had a chance to beg him to stay with her,

Jareth had whisked her into the dance. His arm round her waist was

like steel, and her hand in his was almost crushed by the force of

his grip.

His eyes were molten as they stared down into hers, his hard body

leading and controlling hers expertly, as it had done once before.

Her steps matched his exactly; she melted fluidly into his embrace,

allowing herself this one pleasure.

They were easily the best dancers in the room. They seemed as if they

had been made for eachother, and the floor quickly emptied, until

only they were dancing, oblivious to anything else. Sensing that much

more was happening then a high school ball, the other students

watched silently as the magnificent couple waltzed their way

aroundthe floor.

''Your eyes have changed.'' Jareth said flatly, unable to look away.

''Oh, so you only just noticed, your Majesty? Well, at least I know

how you can be so different, even at the same time. Talk about a dual

personality! Everyone's going to think I'm a schizophrenic!'' Sarah

replied lightly. She refused to let him see how much he'd hurt her.

He shook his head, and she felt his breath on her cheek. ''It's no

good, Sarah. I heard it.'' Outwardly calm, but desperately hoping he

didn't mean what she thought he did, she asked innocently, ''Heard

what?'' Some hope.

''Your heart shatter. So don't act as if you're indifferent to me. If

you had cared at all, you little devil, you she-cat, you would have

heard mine shatter, too!'' His voice was rising, and Sarah, well

aware that it could be dangerous for her to continue the

argument, continued recklessly,

''So then I obviously am indifferent to you, as I didn't hear it

shatter. Can hearts shatter? I always thought mine was made of muscle

and blood.''

''Don't try and avoid the issue!'' he snarled. ''You didn't hear it

shatter, because you were more or less indifferent to me at the time.

But I heard yours shatter when I turned my back on you. Which means

that you are not indifferent to me any longer!''

They were no longer dancing, and the music played on around them as

they stood facing each other, ready to attack at any moment. Yet both

appeared curiously defensive, their eyes haunted with remembered pain.

Sarah gasped. ''You arrogant- how dare you? My heart could have

shattered for any number of reasons! And you're right - I'm not

indifferent to you. I hate you! I always have, and I always will. But

there's not going to be an 'always,' Goblin King! You have no power

over me!''

As soon as she said the words, she regretted them, and desperately

tried to stop them as they came out. Jareth didn't even flinch, just

stood there with an amused smile playing about his lips.

Sarah stared at him, mute with despair. Then fury. ''You- you're all

right! It doesn't do anything to you! Damn you Jareth! Two years I

thought I'd killed you or something, and even when I thought I hated

you the pain was unbearable! Now, when I-'' She broke off abruptly,

snapping her lips closed, cursing herself for saying too much.

Snarling, she turned on her heel and stalked away, her amber eye

blazing, eclipsing the green one. Feeling his gloved hand on her

shoulder, she whirled and slapped him across his arrogant face with

all her strength, her extended nails raking across his skin

viciously, drawing blood. In the stunned silence that followed the

whipcrack sound, she fled, her emerald skirts swirling about her legs.

Sarah's entire year turned its collective eyes to Jareth, who

summoned a crystal, looked into it, arched an eyebrow, and vanished

in a cloud of glitter. The year drew its collective breath, and as

one, murmured, ''Cool!''


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing here except Salacia and Jos. Big deal.

A/N: **To those beautiful people who review - thankyou! It's people like you who make living worthwhile. Okay last chapter - so lots of reviews! Then go and read One Heart, One Soul, which is the sequel, O.K?**

Sarah ran upstairs, ignoring her father and Karen's startled

questions. Slipping her feet into some comfortable shoes, but

allowing the dress to remain, she grabbed a bag. Entering the

kitchen, she picked up apples, cookies and a bottle of water, and

threw them into the bag. Slinging it over her shoulders, she dashed

out of the back door, shouting ''Bye!'' to her parents.

Glancing around, she began running, flickering to cheetah form for

speed and stealth's sake. Fervently hoping no one was up this late,

she headed for the woods just north of her park. Among the other

things, she had made sure that she pushed a mirror into her

bag, and she was firmly trying to persuade herself to see the

advantages of using it.

Coming to a skidding stop in a little, secluded copse, she sank down

to the ground, the dress wrapping round her legs as her human form

took over. She opened the bag and took the mirror out gingerly. A sob

caught in her throat, as she stared into it. If she did this, she

could say good-bye to Jareth, her parents, Toby, Ellie...her whole

life.

''Oh well. Too late to stop now. Besides, I'll be safe there; no one

will be able to hurt me, and it won't be possible for me to inflict

pain on anyone ever again, either.'' Her tear drop crystal glowed and

sparkled with unshed tears as she reached out to touch

the mirror's surface, her hand trembling, but her eyes determined.

From the trees, Jareth watched, his eyes burning with a species of

fury unknown to any man or woman. Indeed, only he and Sarah were

capable of it, and Sarah was about to be on the receiving end.

Seeing Sarah reach out towards the mirror, Jareth teleported next to

her, smashing it with a thin line of power, and wishing he could do

the same to Sarah. Caught completely by surprise, Sarah cut her

finger on one of the shards of glass. Cursing, she healed it, rising

fluidly to face him, ready to do battle.

''Little fool!'' he snarled instantly, not giving her a chance to

speak. ''Do you have any idea what you were about to do? Didn't you

know that you can never come back, once you've entered the mirror?

You become a mere reflection! And what the Hades did you mean by

slapping my face?''

''I know what I'm doing, Jareth. It's my choice whether I enter the

mirror or not. You can't stop me; you've only delayed the

inevitable.'' Sarah said calmly, her voice flat and emotionless. She

just wanted to sink into oblivion now; nothing but peace

forever. If part of her thought 'How boring!' she suppressed it

ruthlessly.

Except- she had once wanted the man standing in front of her

more than anything. She had tried everything she had to make him take

her. Hell, she'd even been prepared to be taken by force to his

Kingdom. Now that she thought she couldn't have him, oblivion seemed

like a nice place.

Distantly, she realized that he was speaking, and tried to focus. His

words made no sense. Was it just because she'd only caught the last

few sentences, she wondered hazily.

''-and I won't let you go. You've always been mine, just as I've

always been yours. No matter how much you fight against it, little

fool, little love, it is written in stone.''

Sarah stared at him blankly for a moment. Then white hot anger

flared within her, dispelling her notion that she was too tired of it

all to feel anything.

''How dare you mock me! You've had every form of revenge you could

possibly want, Jareth - I'd have thought that even you would show

some mercy! You're just waiting for me to melt, aren't you, and

declare that I love you? And then you'll laugh at me,

and whisper that I have no power over you, or something equally

cruel! I won't do it, Goblin King!'' Sarah raged, eyes spitting fire,

cheeks flushed as she shot the words at him. ''I won't demean myself!

I won't let you hurt me anymore-''

She got no further, as Jareth's mouth was over hers in a brutally

possessive kiss, effectively breaking off her tirade. Sarah shrugged

for perhaps two seconds, then went limp in his arms. He pulled away,

looking down at her exultantly.

''You were saying?'' he said softly, all trace of coldness gone from

his voice. For now. ''Do you never stop fighting, Sarah? Have you

finished complaining, my tormenting vixen?'' While he was speaking, the air shimmered

around them, and they were standing in his throne room. Sarah looked

around dreamily, then stiffened.

''What makes you think I'm going to stay here without a fight?'' she

murmured.

He smiled. ''This.'' he said, sliding a ring onto her finger, while

someone placed what felt suspiciously like a crown on her

head. ''You'd look pretty ridiculous trying to run away from your own

Kingdom, my love. Besides, I know how to guard my own.''

''We can't possibly be married just like that!'' Sarah cried half-

heartedly. ''I never assented! You give me a divorce, right now! And

I most certainly am not yours!''

''Divorces don't exist in the Underground, I'm afraid, Sarah. You'll

just have to make the best of the situation.''

Staring at him darkly, Sarah suddenly couldn't care less. ''Fine.''

she muttered. Stepping closer to him, she took his face between her

hands, and said, slowly, clearly,

''We are made of the same substance, you and I. My cruelty matches

yours, my strength matches yours. I'm tired of fighting. I'll stay

here, if that's what you want. I love you, God forgive me, more than

life itself, but I hate you too. That will always be the case.''

Mismatched eyes gazed intensely into mismatched eyes. His fingers cupped her

face , trembling slightly. ''So you've finally accepted that? Good.

Now perhaps you'll stop trying to repress your true self.''

Sarah laughed at him, a savage tenderness shining from her

eyes. ''Typical. You always appear to be so cold and hard. When will

you stop trying to repress your true self?'' she mocked, stroking his

cheek gently.

For answer, he swept her into his arms, crushing her with his

strength. Their mouths locked, and Sarah felt their souls entwine as

she kissed him back hungrily.

Distantly, they felt their hearts of glass begin to beat, as one.


End file.
